Les droits de Midgard
by Besouten
Summary: UA- Je vis dans un monde dirigé par les Dieux. Je ne les aime pas. Ils nous kidnappen, on meure. Tout ça à cause d'eux. Ce n'est pas juste. Je veux changer ça. Je veux proteger ce qui reste de ma famille. Je vais donner ma vie pour ça s'il le faut. Warning: HxH / Futur slash / LokixOMC /Futur Lemon / Non-cons / OC seuls les OCs m'appartiennent. Les personnages de Avengers, non.


Avertissement : Futur BoyxBoy / Loki x OC / Futur Lemon

Résumé : L'histoire se passe des centaines d'années après le film Avengers et Thor. Les Dieux dominent le monde.

Disclamer: Les personnages de Thor ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les OCs.

Les Asgardiens avaient pris le contrôle de notre planète des centaines d'années avant ma naissance. J'avais baigné dans cette société pourrie pendant neuf ans avant que je ne me révolte intérieurement. Ces soi-disant Dieux prétentieux venaient tous les quarante ans sur notre planète afin d'assoir un peu plus leur autorité sur nous et kidnapper au passage environ une centaine de jeune humains. J'avais l'impression d'être le seul à me rendre compte que ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi étions-nous traités comme des animaux de compagnie simplement parce que nous étions nés sur une autre planète. Certaines personnes rêvaient de se faire « choisir » par ces putains d'Asgardiens. C'était le cauchemar de d'autres. Pour la majorité des membres de ma famille, c'était la deuxième option. On avait une bonne raison : Mon oncle avait été choisi. On ne l'avait jamais revu. Évidemment, les « élus » ne faisaient jamais de retour sur Terre. Je soupçonnais grandement le fait que quarante ans s'écoulaient entre chaque visites avait un rapport avec cette vérité. Ils devaient surement mourir. La théorie la plus plausible selon-moi est qu'ils étaient utilisés comme esclaves. Pourtant, plusieurs personnes priaient pour être choisies. Les filles se coiffaient et se peinturaient les lèvres. Les garçons s'entrainaient afin d'avoir un physique avantageux. Il y avait aussi les personnes comme moi et ma famille. Nous nous habillions normalement, nous faisions tout petits et souhaitions que la chance soit de notre côté.

La manière que cela se passait me faisait un peu penser à un livre que j'avais trouvé et lu dans les ruines plus au Sud de notre village. Cela se nommait : Hunger games. On se rassemble tous dans un même endroit, puis on attend que les visages apparaissent en version géante devant nous. Puis on nous dit qui nous a « choisis » et ils nous entassent tous dans un coin. C'est là que la partie effrayante commence. Le ciel devient nuageux et des éclairs se forment, ensuite, une partie du ciel devient bleue électrique et un rayon de la même couleur est projeté sur les « élus » et ils disparaissent.

J'avais aussi émis comme hypothèse que ce n'était pas tous les « Dieux » qui prenaient un otage. La raison de cette conclusion était simple : c'était impossible qu'une race ayant survit aussi longtemps puisent être composée que d'une centaine de membre dont la majorité masculin. J'étais surement celui qui en connaissait le plus sur le passé. En tout cas, dans ma génération. Ma grand-mère se faisait toujours un plaisir de m'instruire sur notre passé et sur ce qu'elle avait vu. J'étais clairement le seul de mon village qui savait lire. L'éducation avait été interdite sur notre planète ainsi que les armes. J'avais rapidement compris que c'était parce que cela nous empêchait de nous rebeller.

Malheureusement, malgré toutes ces règles, j'étais un garçon très curieux. J'aimais comprendre les choses, en découvrir de nouvelles. Je voulais savoir pourquoi on devait boire et manger pour survivre. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait d'autres endroits comme chez moi. Je voulais savoir pourquoi le feu brûlait, pourquoi on devait respirer, comment les poissons vivaient dans l'eau? Je voulais pouvoir me défendre si jamais les coyotes décidaient de se remettre à attaquer notre village. À cause de ce dangereux défaut, j'ai appris très jeune à mentir. D'abord à mes parents, puis à mes frères et sœurs et finalement à tout le monde. Je me protégeais. La seule qui était toujours au courant de tout était ma grand-mère. Elle pensait comme moi. Elle m'apprenait des choses que son grand-père lui avait apprises, car il avait pu aller à l'école. Tout était soigneusement gardé dans un livre caché.

En tout cas, j'espérais pouvoir changer les choses. Avec mes connaissances et mon courage, j'étais certains de pouvoir rendre notre monde meilleur.


End file.
